The Light and The Dark
by Shuwa
Summary: Basically a short sad story about Roxas's feelings towards Sora being one-sided. One-sided RoxasxSora, implied SoraxKairi.


**AN:** Hey! Shuwa here~! I just thought of this while staring at the wonderful night sky the day before. But as I wrote some of it on paper I thought, "I bet someone already wrote something similar."

And I bet it's true. If someone doesn't like the story or thinks I stole their idea I would like to know so I can take it down. Coincidences do happen anyways. Oh, and if you're a reader of my "Ninjas and Wizards?" I'm sorry I haven't posted up the next chapter. I'm on a writer's block... But I did manage to type the first part of it. I'm truly sorry! I hate making people wait.

But for some reason, this story popped up. It's a implied one-sided RoxasxSora pairing one-shot with implied SoraxKairi. But, who knows. I might continue it if I'm in the mood and if people comment about liking it. But if I do, prepare for a loooooooooooooonng wait and some changes from this because it'll need some changing in my opinion. School is _killing_ me... How do people survive college?! I'm just a senior in high school turning 18 in three weeks!!! Tell me!!! How do college students survive?!?!?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**~*Roxas' POV*~**

Darkness is all that surrounds me. But... Light does too. How is that so, you ask? It's like someone once said, "In Darkness there is always Light and in Light there is also Darkness," or something like that.

And I now fully comprehend that stupid thing.

The Light surrounding me is Sora. _He_ is the _Light_.

Ever since we've became one before the big fight I've noticed things. He is a very unique guy. He is loyal, courageous, and brave to name a few of his characteristics. All of the those things that make him him is just _pure_. Especially his friendly aura, boyish laughs, soft, crazily spiky brown hair, round blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and his lithe body adds more to his amazing-... ness. I'm his opposite, his _Nobody, _the opposite of Light; the _Dark_. We do look similar but I have blond hair that spikes basically in one direction, slightly more muscular, much more serious, and not pure. His opposite.

As for the Darkness, he's the one keeping me there unintentionally and therefore not his fault. Because I am his other half after all. Anyways, I basically live inside of him in the back of his mind. Seeing, hearing, and feeling what he does and not vice versa from my knowledge. Otherwise, he would know my sadness. The whole reason he keeps me in the Dark.

I **love** him and he does not. He loves _Kairi_ and she loves him back. I'm supposed to love Namine but I think she knows I don't. Namine didn't have to tell me she knew the truth; I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at me thinking I can't see how she truly feels. And I feel bad that I didn't return her feelings. We were supposed to be together forever like we promised the same day we combined with them. But I can only see her as my sister.

But shouldn't loving someone that is your opposite worse...?

Even so, it _hurts_. To see him happy with another. I should be content with him being happy with whoever causes it. But I don't, it's suffocating me. I bet that Riku guy feels similar. He does seem like his feelings borders on brotherly love and romantic love towards Sora. _Sigh_... Sora... you're just too lovable. Did you know that?

You're everyone's Light and especially _**my**_ Light. And I am **his** Nobody, **his** other half, **his** Dark.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**AN:** Soooooooooo??? What do you think of this totally unorganized story? :'3 Things just seem like they're placed wrong and I can't keep him in character in my opinion. I seriously suck at writing stories but it's the thought that counts. It if I keep continuing my skills might improve miraculously~!

So just tell me your opinion. Truthfully, it will hurt if it's bad but that's reality. I gotta face the facts that slap me in the face.


End file.
